Conventionally, to acquire or view necessary information or a necessary content at a place to which a user moves (or visits), it is common to use a portable information device, such as a cellular phone terminal, or a notebook PC or PDA with a communication interface, which has been designed so as to be carried by a user. In consideration of portability, severe restrictions are imposed on the basic specifications of such a portable information device, such as a size, weight, power consumption, and communication bandwidth (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3818646, or Matsuzaki and Honiden, “A Programing Support Framework for Dynamic Process Deployment in Ubiquitous Environment”, IPSJ (Information Processing Society of Japan) Journal, Vol. 47, No. 12, pp. 3188-3202, 15 Dec. 2006. In a portable information device, therefore, an application which has been designed by assuming use in a general PC and occupies many resources does not operate, or even if it does, it is troublesome to use because of low operation speed or it is hard to use because of many restrictions. These problems cause an inconvenience such that a cellular terminal cannot display a movie clip created using a PC.
Even if there is an information device such as a general PC, television set, or display device at a place to which a user moved, it is conventionally difficult to control the information device located in the vicinity of the user there so that the user can acquire or view desired information or a desired content at that place.
Furthermore, it is conventionally impossible to control one information device such as a general PC, television set, or display device to be shared by a plurality of users near the information device so that the plurality of users can simultaneously acquire or view different pieces of information or contents.